Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4x}{y - 2x} + \dfrac{6z}{y - 2x}$ You can assume $x,y,z \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{4x + 6z}{y - 2x}$